Flickerstar's Journey
by pansexualprincess15
Summary: A loner kit loses her family in a fire and travels to ThunderClan, fulfilling her mother's dying wish. As an apprentice, she learns the truth about her absent father-and leaves on a quest to seek him and find answers to her endless list of questions. Rated T for occasional gore.


**Hi guys! This is wild4warriors101 back to you with another story! I took a long break a while back but now I'm back and I plan to post twice a week, on Sundays and Thursdays. This features my ThunderClan baby Flickerstar, and her amazing and mystical journey. After I finish this-it should be about 50 chapters-I'll write one for all the other Clans. I hope you enjoy Flickerstar's Journey!**

_xxx_

Trees dotted the hill-filled landscape, small as ants below the large rock. The cold wind blew across the grass, whispering secrets that only the most worn rocks and the most weathered mountains would hear. The orange and white she-cat's fur was whipped to and fro as she stood, steady as an oak, on the cliff's edge. Her dull blue eyes, once bright, surveyed the valley.

"Wow!" An energetic voice marveled. "I've never seen anything so beautiful!"

"It's breathtaking..." A more calm voice agreed.

The she-cat turned slowly, her eyes shifting to settle upon her companions. A young brown tabby tom sat, green eyes wide, taking in the beauty of the mysterious place. An older orange tom smirked slightly as he watched the tabby tom. He had been here many times before.

The she-cat nodded slowly and looked at the apprentice. "We will only understand the beauty of the highest mountains when we have known the despair of the deepest valleys." Her muzzle was flecked with grey; she was very old.

"What does that mean?" The apprentice, also known as Stormpaw, was young in comparison to the she-cat. That wasn't a mighty feat, as she was nearly 121 moons. He was not yet wise.

The she-cat chuckled, her gentle laugh wheezing. "You will understand one day, dear one."

Stormpaw paused momentarily as if he was about to object, but then nodded.

The orange tom looked between the two as if waiting to see if his leader would say something. "Shall we turn back and alert the Clan?"

"Yes." The multicolored she-cat meowed, eyes shimmering with idea. "Yes, yes, you do that. Be sure to follow the sun."

"Wait-what's going on? Are you not coming with us?" Stormpaw asked, brow furrowing nervously.

"No. I am remaining here while you and Sunburst go back to camp. Hurry, now." The she-cat whispered urgently.

"Why are you not accompanying us?" Sunburst, the she-cat's deputy, questioned. Worry flashed in his eyes.

The cat looked at Sunburst. "You know why, Sunburst. You know perfectly well why."

Sunburst looked at his paws. "Here? Now?"

"Yes. It is my time. Tell the Clan that I was unable to make the journey. They will understand." The she-cat murmured. Every word of hers was something Sunburst and Stormpaw cherished, one they held on to.

Sunburst stayed quiet a moment. "We will miss you dearly. We-we will never forget you. I will keep you in my heart always."

The she-cat smiled weakly and pressed her nose to her deputy's. "Go. Be great. Do what I never could do."

Sunburst dipped his head. "I will. Stormpaw-let's go." He began to walk away slowly, as if some invisible vine tethered him to his mother. Soon he was out of view.

But Stormpaw didn't leave. "Why are you staying here? I don't understand... do you not want to be with us anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

The she-cat shook her head slowly, murmuring. "I am sorry you must carry this burden on your own. It must be very hard for you. But, Stormpaw-you are brave. You can carry this weight. Your shoulders will grow broad, and you will become strong. In time, this will seem light as a feather. And in time, my passing will be but a distant memory."

"No... no, I won't let it happen. I don't want to forget." Stormpaw whimpered.

"No, you misunderstand me. I didn't say you would forget. You will never forget this. It will simply fade from memory; the details that once were so crisp will be for naught." The she-cat sighed knowingly, because she knew. She knew what it was like for a memory to fade. That one scene you held so dearly for so many moons until one morning you woke up and it was... gone. She knew.

Stormpaw closed his eyes and allowed a tear to slip out of his bright green eyes. He then dipped his head. "I'll make sure everyone remembers you." He swore.

The she-cat chuckled a bit, then began to cough. Breathing was hard; laughing was harder. "Thank you, dear one. Remember what I said. And, if you would be so kind, don't speak of what I said to your Clanmates. That was only for your ears."

Stormpaw nodded. "I-I love you." He murmured.

The leader was taken aback for a moment, unsure how anyone could love her. "And I you, Stormpaw."

"Stormpaw! Come on!" Sunburst's call echoed through the landscape.

Stormpaw looked at his leader a heartbeat more and then turned around, padding away slowly.

When the apprentice was out of view, the old she-cat again swivelled to face the valley's view. She took a step forward, but her knees buckled at the movement and she immediately fell, letting out a soft cry. She panted heavily on her side, her nose pressing against the cool tan rock.

Suddenly, a fragment of light caught the cat's eye. She was alarmed for a moment, but then laughed lightly. "Still up to your old ways, eh, Clover?"

The starry she-kit, Clover, giggled. "You got it, sister." She was still small and stocky, just like she had been so many moons ago.

"It's been a very long time." The still unnamed she-cat sighed.

"Well, not for me. I've been checking up on you quite a bit." Clover mewed.

"I've missed you." The old leader murmured. Clover came closer and the two sisters nuzzled. "And you didn't have to check up; I'm managing fine on my own."

"We all thought that you'd pass before now. Your body is very stubborn... staying true to it's owner, I suppose." Clover teased.

The she-cat laughed, aching to cough but holding it down for her sister. "You're the same as when you were a kit. You're still my lucky Clover."

Her sister smiled. "Are you ready, sister? Are you ready to meet StarClan?"

The she-cat nodded. "Yes. I am ready. I am ready to go home."

Clover purred softly. "Say goodbye, Flickerstar."

"Goodbye."

_xxx_

**I hope you liked the Prologue! Chapter 1 will be up on Sunday for your reading experience! XOXO~~wild4warriors101**


End file.
